


The Bet

by KTT2123



Series: He's the One that I Want [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: Derek and Spencer bet on who can make the other cum first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by my friend, Angela, on Facebook. Her prompt: “Derek and Spencer won’t cum til the other one does first!!!” Sorry it took so long but consider it a Christmas present! 
> 
> Merry Christmas all!
> 
> Takes place prior to Spencer Will Be Mine.

Spencer stares off into space, his mind replaying again and again how Derek looked when he dove and tackled the suspect. His lips curve up as he remembers the way Derek’s muscles moved, powerful and dangerous. _Delicious._ Spencer licks his lips, imagining Derek jumping him. Pining him down with his beautifully, powerful body. The intoxicating strength in the body holding him down. Fantasizing, Spencer pictures Derek holding his hands above his head, his grip on his thin wrists is strong but not painful. Derek leans down, his lips next to his ear. Spencer can feel the warmth of his breath on his neck. He braces for Derek’s sexy murmur.

“Spencer…”

Spencer suppresses a whimper. _Yes, yes. Touch me. Taste me. Take me._

“Spencer.”

The tone is all wrong. Derek’s voice should be sexual, deep and rumbling.

“Spencer!”

Yanked out of his fantasy Spencer finds Derek staring at him bemused. Straightening in his chair, he smooths his clothing nervously. “What?”

Derek takes in his anxious body language with a raised eyebrow. “Where were you? It’s like you couldn’t hear me calling your name.”

 _Oh, I heard you._ Spencer tries to hide his disappointment. The fantasy was quite nice, much better than the prospect of paperwork. “Just thinking,” he mumbles.

Derek picks up and starts to play with the Doctor Who figure on Spencer’s desk, clearly trying to avoid doing paperwork himself. “About what?”  

“Science,” Spencer lies vaguely.

Derek seems skeptical. “Science. What kind of science?”

“Chemistry.” It’s not a lie, technically. He was thinking of the chemistry between him and Derek.

Putting the figure down, Derek narrows his eyes and leans close. “You’re lying, Pretty Boy.”

Spencer leans back, creating more distance between them. “I am not.”

“Yes, you are. I’ve seen you lost in your thoughts plenty of time to recognize that wasn’t your intellectual thinking face. What were you really thinking about?”

Spencer feels Derek’s sharp, discerning gaze on him. He opens his mouth to lie but stops as Derek suddenly smirks. _He knows._ Spencer knows he knows.

Derek nudges Spencer’s chair out and settles his butt— _his firm, squeezable ass. Damn it, Spencer. Pay attention!_ —and puts his hands on the arms of Spencer’s chair. Derek leans over him with a smug look on his face, one he wants to smack off. _Or kiss off._ Spencer gulps. _Not helping, brain._ He looks around quickly but no one is watching them. Everyone in the office was used to their unusual closeness long before they got together.

“Thinking dirty thoughts, Love?”

“No.”

Derek grins widely at the denial. “You are. What’s got you all riled up?”

Spencer fights the urge to cross his arms defensively. “Nothing,” he says emotionlessly.

Derek leans a hair’s breath away, his all seeing eyes notice the slight hitch in Spencer’s breathing. “Sure about that?” He accidentally on purpose lets his lip brush against Spencer’s.

Swallowing hard, the touch and the memory of his fantasy are significantly weakening his resolve. “Y-Yes.”

“I don’t believe you,” Derek whispers into his ear.

Spencer shivers, it’s just like his fantasy. Feeling the heat from Derek’s breath on his neck and that low, sexy voice softly murmuring into his ear.

“Been having fantasies, Baby?”

His blood heats, fantasy and reality mixing.

“About me?”

“Why would I being fantasizing about you?”

Derek’s expression hardens. “Why would you be fantasizing about anyone else?”

The dark, possessive challenge never fails to mesmerize him and Spencer wants to hear more, keeping silent.

“Answer me, Pretty Boy. Who were you fantasizing about?”

A shiver travels over his body at the aggressive tone. Spencer answers breathlessly, “You.”

“Me?”

“Always you.”

Liking that, Derek coaxes, “Tell me.”

Spencer bites his lip, looking around again. Lowering his voice, he says, “Your body covering mine.” His hands slide up Derek’s clothed thighs. “You pinning my hands above my head.”

“I like the sound of that,” Derek rumbles sexily before capturing Spencer’s lips with barely controlled passion. “Not that I’m complaining but what brought this on?”

Spencer’s fingers twitch where they rest on Derek’s thighs, he wants desperately to reach under Derek’s shirt and touch his bare skin. “You did.”

“Did I now?” Derek nibbles on Spencer’s lips, pulling a sigh. “How did I manage that?”

“You dove and tackled Samuel Gordon.”

“I’ll tackle you anytime you want, Pretty Boy.”

The fantasy image flashes in his mind and Spencer digs his fingers painfully into Derek’s legs. “Tonight.”

Taking his hand, Derek kisses it lightly. “Tonight.” His blazing chocolate colored eyes bore into Spencer’s. “I bet I can make you cum first.”

Spencer bristles at the arrogance in his voice. Derek has reason to be, he knows every inch of his body. _But then, I know every inch of his body too._ Spencer smirks. “Not if I make you cum first.”

Derek snorts in amusement.

Smirk never leaving his face, Spencer lets his fingertips barely brush up the seam of Derek’s pants and stopping over the crotch. “Do you doubt me, Derek?” He rubs insistently until he feels Derek start to respond.

Derek grabs Spencer’s wrist firmly, stilling his movements. Gaining control, he challenges, “Care to make a bet?”

“A bet?”

He asks softly, “Don’t you want to know for sure?”

Spencer thinks about it. He does want to prove Derek wrong. “What are the stakes?”

“Whoever wins—and by that I mean makes the other person cum first—gets to use the loser as a chore slave for a month.”

“You’re serious?”

Derek nods firmly. “Dead serious. You game, Pretty Boy?”

Smugness radiates from Derek. He thinks he’s going to win, easily. Spencer smiles, he’s going to win this bet. “I’m game.” He sticks out his hand.

Derek smirks and shakes Spencer’s hand confidently.

Spencer smirks back, determined to make Derek fall apart under his hands. “You’re going down.”

Derek’s smirk brightens into a grin. “Oh, I plan on it,” he teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Spencer rolls his eyes.

“Until tonight.” Derek smoothly gets up and struts back to his office.

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

The air is heavy with anticipation on the way home. Stepping inside ahead of Derek, Spencer greets Clooney and lets him out in the yard. Derek leans against the wall and watches him from across the room, waiting. When Clooney finishes, Spencer lets him inside. Clooney looks between his two masters and then walks away to find his bed.

With heavy lidded eyes, Derek asks huskily, “Ready?”

Spencer stares back, lust building steadily, watching Derek grin and prowl toward him. He leads Spencer into the bedroom. Attentively stripping Spencer of his clothes, Derek promises, “I’m going to take you apart, Pretty Boy.” He initiates a slow, sensual kiss. “Slowly.”

Spencer slips his hands under Derek’s shirt, gliding them up his bare back. He whispers, “Not if I take you apart first.” Derek shivers as his hot breath caresses his neck. Spencer chuckles against his skin as he feels it. Unwilling to give Spencer the upper hand, Derek pushes his hands under Spencer’s boxers and kneads his bare bottom intently. Spencer eases Derek’s shirt over his head and sets to work on his pants. He can’t resist stroke down his love’s delicious body and he can feel Derek’s smugness at the touch. He loves his man but he’s determined to prove Derek wrong. Spencer’s not going to break first, not this time. _I’m going to turn him into a pile of goo. And that starts now._

Derek’s cockiness evaporates with a moan. His mind goes blank, feeling nothing but Spencer’s deft fingers massaging his cock. “Pretty Boy.”

With Derek distracted by his touch, Spencer guides him to the foot of the bed and shoves him over. Derek lands with an oomph. Spencer undoes Derek’s pants and yanks them off. He pounces onto Derek triumphantly, staring down at him cockily. Hands on the muscled chest beneath him, Spencer grinds down on Derek’s growing hardness.

With lust darkened eyes, Derek challenges, “We gonna play like that, Pretty Boy?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, rolling them both and pinning Spencer under him. “I can play,” Derek thrusts against him, “dirty too.” Spencer moans, body arching to try to maintain contact. Derek chuckles and does it again. “Want my cock, don’t you, Baby?”

Spencer pulls his face down for a sloppy kiss, whispering against his lips, “No more than you want my ass,” he kisses Derek messily, “Baby.”

Derek promises, “I’m going to make you beg first.” Not giving Spencer the chance to respond, he takes Spencer’s wrists in his hand and pins them above in the same way Spencer fantasized about. Derek aggressively kisses him. He strips off Spencer’s boxers and leans back to admire him, keeping a firm hold of his wrists. Kiss swollen lips and flushed erection vie for his attention. “You’re beautiful.” Derek touches a finger to those lips, smiling when Spencer wets it with his tongue. He trails it over Spencer’s chin and throat down his chest and abdomen, and stops at the base of his cock. Then Derek follows the trail with his lips and teeth, littering Spencer’s pale skin with marks. Getting distracted by Spencer’s nipples, his mouth takes a detour, sucking on those tempting pink nipples until they are reddened and sensitive enough to make Spencer hiss at contact.

“You want it?” Lust blown eyes stare back at him, begging him silently to continue. Wanting to make Spencer cum first, Derek is willing to oblige. He strokes Spencer slowly.

Spencer watches Derek with keen eyes, not noticing his hands are free.

Derek slows his hand to a stop. “Beg me, Pretty Boy. I want to hear you say it.”

“No.”

“No? Are you sure?” Derek arrogantly raises an eyebrow and smirks in challenge.

 _Again with that blasted smug smirk._ Spencer tries to remain firm but Derek plays dirty. He bites his lip hard, trying not to whimper at the sensation of Derek’s breath ghosting over his sensitive cock. Spencer doesn’t resist as his legs are spread wide, Derek’s fingers lightly tracing the seam of his ass. “Not fair.” The forced air on his cock from Derek’s chuckle breaks his resolve and he whimpers. “Please, Derek. I need you.” Rewarding his begging, Derek flips Spencer onto his stomach and settles between his spread legs. Spencer grips the sheets desperately, anticipation trembling under his skin. Derek slowly pulls Spencer’s cheeks apart, blowing teasingly on his quivering hole. “Please.” Derek flattens his tongue and drags it up the crease of Spencer’s ass.

“Yes,” Spencer hisses in pleasure.

Derek licks and nibbles and sucks on his hole like it is the most delicious treat he’s ever tasted. Thoughts of the bet fade away, pure pleasure taking its place. Out of nowhere, Derek sinks his teeth into one cheek and then the other and Spencer screams in surprise. He leaves a single perfect impression of his teeth on each cheek. The possessive marks of ownership makes Spencer’s cock jump, knowing he is Derek’s, just as Derek is his. Spencer buries his face into the bed. Derek is taking him apart and he hasn’t even penetrated him yet. The bet surfaces in his mind, vying for attention when all Spencer wants is for Derek to shove his cock inside him and rut until they both cum.

Gathering his resolve, Spencer reluctantly turns over. He meets Derek’s lust-blown eyes. “It’s my turn.”

Derek lays back obediently, his fingers threaded together behind his head, the image of relaxed except for his stiff erection. Spencer takes a moment simply to look. All that smooth, muscled, gorgeous skin laid out just for him. He lets himself touch, caressing over the muscular bumps of his stomach and over his defined pecs. Derek’s vanity is definitely connected to his body and he works hard to keep his body in shape. Spencer is happy to reap the benefits of that, although he’d love chubby Derek as much as he does ripped Derek. He straddles his waist, loving the hard power quivering under his thighs. Spencer braces himself on Derek’s chest and eagerly tastes his lips. Nibbling his lips, Spencer captures his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs. Derek groans, pleasure flaring at the little bit of pain. He clutches at the sheets, arching instinctively.

Releasing his lip, Spencer kisses down his neck. He hovers over Derek’s shoulder, letting his breath cause goosebumps to rise over his skin before he leans down and nibbles.

“Stop teasing.”

Spencer grins at Derek’s near whine. He sinks his teeth into his skin, savoring how Derek jolts in pleasure. He knew the bite would get Derek’s engine revving. His own mark of possession.

“Fuck yes!”

Adding to Derek’s distraction, Spencer moves onto his nipples, sucking and biting with a bit of roughness. He swirls his tongue in his navel and trails kisses down his stomach. Spencer teases him with kisses and playful nibbles everywhere but where Derek wants him most.

“Spencer.”

This time, he’s got a distinctive whine in his voice. “Yes, Derek?” he asks innocently.

“Suck me.”

 _Blunt as always,_ _my_ _Derek._ “Your wish is my command.” Spencer sucks on the head of his cock. He laps teasing down his shaft. Derek’s fingers dive into his hair and flex in the silky strands. Spencer bobs smooth and slow, letting lust build at his unhurried pace. Derek doesn’t seem to mind, his grip on his hair remaining loose and undemanding. Spencer looks up and finds Derek watching him. With eyes locked, Spencer takes Derek deep into his throat and swallows. Derek’s eyes roll and he groans out Spencer’s name. _I might just win this_ , Spencer gloats to himself.

Somehow regaining his clarity, Derek tugs at Spencer’s hair firmly but gently. Pulling off obediently but with a distinctive pop, Spencer meets Derek’s gaze.

“I know what you’re doing, Pretty Boy.”

Spencer smiles innocently. Derek’s admonishing glare makes him drop the act. “It almost worked.”

Derek snorts, ruffling Spencer’s hair. “But it didn’t.”

“Shall we see who’s better at sucking cock?” Spencer challenges.

“You’re on.”

Derek lays on his side and Spencer lays down beside him. Both of them face to cock, they start teasing each other with their mouths. Derek concentrates on Spencer’s balls, while Spencer suckles at the head of his cock. Spencer hums around his mouthful and Derek jerks his hips involuntarily. Fighting fire with fire, Derek engulfs Spencer’s cock and hums. Spencer groans, thrusting his hips in response. He bobs his head in deep strokes. Derek, never having developed the lack of gag reflex that Spencer has, plays to his strengths. He wets several fingers, pressing two slick digits inside Spencer as he sucks him. Derek moans as Spencer swallows around him. He fucks Spencer’s mouth even as his fingers find Spencer’s prostate. The bet is pushed from their minds, both of them fucking into warm, willing mouths in search of release. Lust builds, taking them higher and higher. Spencer and Derek’s hips lose rhythm the closer they get. One last hard suck and one last press against prostate and semen fills their mouths as they cum together.

Swallowing his mouthful, Spencer flops back, Derek doing the same beside him. Minutes pass as they come down from their high. Derek looks down at the foot of the bed, catching Spencer’s eyes. “Tie?”

Fully satisfied, Spencer answers lazily, “Yeah.”

Derek caresses Spencer’s leg, challenging, “Rematch?”

Spencer grins, “Give me a few minutes and you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to mark this as complete but I might have another chapter in the future. 
> 
> I have done some work on all my stories but none of the chapters are finished yet. The next update I’m hoping to do is for Give Me Your Forever.


End file.
